


Nightly Ministrations

by KieranPrince



Category: Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Fingerfucking, Ghosts, Molestation, Multi, PWP, Smut, Somnophilia, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieranPrince/pseuds/KieranPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something about Link that the Ghost Hand found appealing. Something that Cawlin just didn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Ministrations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is written in response to SeptemberRaven’s picture on dA. Why do y’all have to exploit all my fetishes? Right in the feels man, right in the feels.
> 
> Warning: Ghost molestation, dub-con (bordering on non-con), smut, PWP
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Legend of Zelda

Link’s body felt sluggish as he started to come to. He groaned under his breath and looked around his room slowly. His eyes then moved over to his clock and his eyebrows furrowed in slight irritation. It was almost three in the morning. _Three in the morning._ Link slumped into his bed and sighed loudly. 

“Why am I even up?” Link muttered sleepily. 

The hero turned onto his side and closed his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for him to fully relax again and slip into a lazy doze. He was about to nod off again when he felt something touch his arm gently. Flinching in surprise, Link lifted his head up quickly and looked around his room. His eyes swept across the room, looking for any sort of evidence of someone or something in his room. When he didn’t spot anything unusual, Link slowly turned back around. His nerves were jumping in slight worry.

Perhaps he was just paranoid and there was actually nothing there. But he had learned long ago to trust his instincts when he thought something was wrong. 

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Link pulled the blanket over his shoulders and laid back down onto his pillow. He let out a sigh and shut his eyes once again, letting himself slowly relax again until he was able to start dozing off. But his doze was quickly ripped away yet again when something grazed his arm for a second time. 

Link jumped up again, fully ready to grab whatever was touching him when he was suddenly slammed back down onto his bed. His eyes widened before he started struggling. Something was grabbing onto his wrists and holding them down. Snapping his head up, Link saw two hands gripping his wrists. But upon looking closely at the hands, the hero noticed with horror- and mild disgust- that the hands weren’t connected to any arms. 

“What the-”

Another hand slapped down on Link’s mouth to keep him from screaming out. Link’s eyes grew wide in horror before he started screaming anyway. But of course, all of his screams were muffled. Tears of frustration started to collect in the edges of Link’s eyes before he started pulling his arms. The hands around his wrists tightened and Link let out another scream in outrage. He gazed down and noticed that his feet were held down by any of the hands. The hero kicked up his feet, aiming right for the hands around his wrists. He succeeded in grazing one of the hands before more came out of nowhere and held down his feet. 

Link gritted his teeth and gazed down at his ankles. There were two more hands gripping onto him. But there were also more hands floating around him as well, waiting silently for something to happen. 

One of the hands moved down towards Link’s face and he instantly recognized the shade of the hand. Unlike the other hands, which were more of a grayish tint, this hand was light blue. Just like the ghost hand that had been haunting the toilet months ago. But Link had thought that the hand was haunting Cawlin. 

Looks like he was wrong though. 

Link watched with cautious eyes as the ghost hand came closer to his face. He flinched at the first touch of the hand before he was able to reign in his paranoia somewhat. A shiver went down his spine when he felt the chilly hand move down his cheek. The hand felt cool, almost like a soft breeze in the winter. His eyes fell shut unconsciously as the chill spread to all parts of his body. 

_“Link…”_

The hero turned his head away from the hand, shaking his head for no particular reason. He clenched his eyes to try to keep himself from reacting in someway. A bad feeling was starting to settle in his stomach and he didn’t like it. Something was about to happen. 

_“Link…”_

Link started trembling when some of the other hands started to move towards him. He whimpered as one pushed his shirt up, tickling the skin in the meantime. Goosebumps started to pop up on his skin and the trembles in his body were starting to appear again. The ghost hand near his face cradled his cheek and rubbed the skin lightly with a fingertip while the others teased the skin of his torso. 

A whine left Link’s mouth as one of the hands grazed his nipple. Not even seconds later, Link felt the tell-tale signs of his nipples tightening. He was completely embarrassed that his nipple was started to harden just from a little stimulation. His whine morphed into a soft moan when the hand near his nipple started to tease the nub. It took the nipple in-between its fingers and started pinching the mound, causing it to harden even more. 

The hand covering his mouth moved away, letting Link finally talk. Taking in a deep breath, the hero opened his mouth to say something- anything- that would get the ghost hands to stop. But before he could even say a syllable, the hand came back seconds later, shoving three fingers into his mouth. 

Link shouted in outrage and attempted to bite the fingers, which turned out to be a bad idea when the hands pinching both of his nipples suddenly twisted them painfully. Link ceased his biting and the fingers twisting his nipples ceased as well. Link hissed in pain and screwed his eyes shut tightly. Link let out a shuddering breath and he spent the next few minutes trying to get through the pain. 

It seemed as though the hands had ceased their movements until he gathered his thoughts. So, Link decided to take that time to think about the situation. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. His mind was all jumbled up and nothing was making sense. All that he could really process was the fact that his body was way too sensitive at the moment. Every little movement that the hands made him pant even harder. His body was throbbing in pleasure and it got more intense by the minute.

The hero shook his head to try and rid of those thoughts. He blinked his eyes open and gazed around at the floating ghost hands. That seemed to be the only sign that the ghost hands needed to ease their way into their ministrations. The fingers around his nipples began teasing again while the fingers in his mouth started thrusting shallowly.

Link jumped up in shock when he felt one of the hands grab onto his arousal through his shorts. His moan was slightly muffled due to the fact that there were still fingers in his mouth, but it was still blatantly obvious that he was aroused. Shutting his eyes tightly, Link arched his back when the hand rubbed his bulge through the fabric of his shorts. Another hand soon joined in, teasing his balls lightly. 

That seemed to give off a signal for all the other hands to join in. Link nearly screamed when he felt all the hands touching his body. There were several hands teasing and prodding his nipples, hands lightly scratching his sides and his stomach, and hands gripping onto his hips. There were also some hands rubbing the expanse of his thighs and calves. 

The hand in his mouth left his mouth moments later and trailed down his chest. When the hand reached the hem of his pants, instead of teasing his arousal through the fabric like the rest of the hands, that particular hand slipped inside of his shorts. 

Link moaned loudly as the hand pulled down his shorts and grasped his cock without any warning. One of the fingers teased the head, spreading the pre-cum around. Link whined as the rest of the hands slipped inside of his shorts as well, grasping at any part of his arousal that they could. One of the hands slipped around to his behind where it teased both of his cheeks gently. 

_“Hey!”_ Link shouted in horror, trying to rip himself away from the hands. 

However, Link found that he still couldn’t move from his bonds. The hands holding down his wrists and ankles didn’t let up. In fact, they tightened considerably. The ghost hand that had been floating around in front of him started to caress his face again, sending cool shivers down his spine. 

_“Just relax, Link,”_ the ghost hand said softly. 

Link scowled at the hand and shook his head. “I’ll relax when you let me go!” Link shouted. 

The ghost hand just continued to stroke his cheek softly, but Link could tell something had changed in that moment. Something shifted in the atmosphere and for the first time in a long time, Link wasn’t sure what to do about it. 

A scream left Link’s mouth when a finger thrust right inside of him. The pain was sharp and deep, throbbing harshly in his body. He had never had anything ever penetrate his body in that way before. Link bit his lip, almost to the point where he caused it to bleed. 

The finger inside of him started to shallowly thrust inside of him, gently touching the sides. After a few minutes of gentle thrusting, the pain started to recede and all that was left behind was just an uncomfortable feeling. It didn’t feel bad, just weird. The hand seemed to notice that his pain was no longer around and it soon started to thrust a little bit faster and deeper. A gasp left Link’s mouth when he felt the fingertip rub against something sensitive deep inside of him. He had a pretty good idea what the finger rubbed up against, but he couldn’t exactly remember what it was called. All that mattered was that he kept feeling that intense pleasure. 

Link unconsciously moved his hips up towards the hand, trying the get the finger to move in deeper. Luckily for him, the hand seemed to understand what he wanted and began thrusting harshly. A sharp gasp left Link’s mouth before it turned into a moan as the fingertip rubbed against his prostate again. A second finger followed right behind and Link couldn’t hold back a loud moan. 

The hands around Link’s cock redoubled their efforts, rubbing the slit gently. Link whined at the feeling and his back arched again. He could feel the beginning of his orgasm in the deepest parts of his gut. The hands started to increase their movements, moving faster and gripping harder. Link panted harder and his body started to tremble as his orgasm was ripped from his body. 

_“Ahhh!”_ Link moaned loudly as his back arched yet again, his release spilling over his stomach and thighs. 

Link slumped into his bed, still trembling from the intensity of his orgasm, and watched in a daze as all the ghost hands disappeared from his sight. The last ghost hand to leave just happened to be the ghost hand that he knew from before. The ghost hand moved down to his face and gave his cheek one last caressing touch before disappearing. A soft sound floated around the room and Link blinked his eyes tiredly before dozing off. 

*******

Link groaned as he woke up. He had had the weirdest dream last night. He couldn’t exactly remember what the dream was about. All that he knew was that it was weird. But he didn’t feel as sluggish as he normally did in the morning after a dream- or a nightmare for that fact. Instead, he felt rejuvenated and relaxed. A soft smile came to Link’s face before he started stretching. However, he froze when he felt a slight tightening and uncomfortable feeling on his stomach. 

Gazing down, Link’s eyes grew wide as he took in the sight of his dry come all over his stomach. Then at once, memories started to flash back into his mind. A gasp left his mouth before he brought a hand down to his stomach. A blush appeared on his cheeks as more images came back to him. And the more explicit that they became, the more he blushed. 

Gulping, Link quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his body before rushing out of his room. He sped towards the bathroom, ignoring everyone else that he ran into in the meantime.


End file.
